


The Wee Ones' Christmas

by SahadCaethlin



Series: The Wee Ones [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: The gladers don't know anything about Christmas, to Thomas big frustration. But Newt is ready to learn.





	The Wee Ones' Christmas

“Christmas?” Newt repeated.

“Yeah, you guys don’t do it?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t even know what you mean.” The blond borrower shook his head.

“You noticed that the Big Ones decorate their house in winter, didn’t you?” The brunette tried again.

“Yes… And?” The Glade’s second-in-command visibly didn’t get it.

“Winter is pretty cold, they just try to cheer up.” Frypan shrugged. “And they eat a lot, which is good for us!”

“That’s not just it.” Thomas groaned, frustrated. “Big Ones celebrate Christmas. It’s a period where they give presents to the ones they love and care about.”

“They need special occasion for that?” The cook rose his eyebrows.

“It’s a celebration, Fry. Like they do a festive meal and then they give presents to their all family.” The brunette explained, more and more frustrated that his friends didn’t understand.

“But what for?” Newt frowned.

“Just so we can borrow a bit of their food!” Frypan laughed.

“You know what? Forget it, it’s nothing.” Thomas sighed, tired. “I’m just gonna spend a night or two in Maze with my parents for the occasion. Just so you know where I am.”

And with that, the brunette got up and left to the room he shared with his second-in-command. His friends watched him go, uncertain: had they done something wrong? What was it so important about that Christmas thing? Frypan asked out loud:

“Why is this Christmas thing a big deal to him?”

“I don’t know… But I wanna know. I’ll go to Alby. He must know and maybe he can explain.” Newt replied. “I don’t like the way Tommy looked down…”

“I’d go with you but the kitchen must work. Go with Gally and Minho.” The dark skinned borrower added. “So you’re not alone and Minho could use a break.”

The blonde nodded. He knew very well that he wasn’t allowed to wander alone anymore: a few months ago, a wound at his leg had gotten infected and he had a limp since then. He had been reckless in order to save Thomas, his now lover. Or maybe not reckless: just desperate. Part of him would never regret or do anything differently, but another was still judging himself for being so blind. He had been the one who taught everything to Thomas, especially the very basic rule “never think you’re invincible”. He had given away all his own rules for love. And he knew Frypan’s words weren’t innocent, like a reminder. But he was also right when saying Minho needed a break.

Since the Greed War, as they called this period during which borrowers fought and killed borrowers for the first time in their History, the Asian had never stopped. He was leader of the Glade and accomplished his duty like no one, and when he wasn’t giving orders, he took care of Aris. The kid had been traumatised during the Greed War. He had killed a borrower and had been really disturbed since then, like trapped in a never ending awakened nightmare. Minho being his only anchor. Newt knew his best friend and leader would never complain, but he also knew that the guy was exhausted. Fortunately, Aris crisis seemed to happen less frequently: he stayed silent sometimes for a few days, absent. But you never knew.

Newt walked to the workshop, willing to ask Gally first. The borrower was, as always, tinkering. When he saw the blond, he nodded a salute and murmured:

“What’s up?”

“I’d like to go and see Alby…” The blond mumbled.

The builder stopped his tinkering to look at his second-in-command. He knew the blond long enough to know that he wasn’t happy to ask for company. The borrower nodded and put his tools aside to get up, he called one of his coworkers and explained what he was doing and the result he expected. He didn’t like to leave something unfinished but he disliked even more to know that his friend’s freedom depended on him. So he walked to the blond and stared at him:

“I’m ready to go. Just need a backpack.”

“Thanks. Let’s see if Minho wanna come.” Newt proposed.

The two borrowers went to the hammocks: Minho spent most of his time there with Aris. The kid was asleep, pressed against his leader’s side and Minho was talking with Harriet. The girl was a strong a fierce borrower. She had been the leader of a group that helped the Gladers during the Greed War. They all had a great respect for her for she was trustworthy, brave, but also fair, had a certain leadership and was a good fighter. She could have compete with Minho to be the leader when her group decided to stay at the Glade, but she didn’t. She let him the general lead of the Glade and, instead, took the leadership of the runners. She knew Minho had already a lot to do with their community and Aris, and the guy trusted her blindly with the organisation of the borrowers’ raids in the Men Land. They matched pretty well even if sometimes they had little impressive fights.

Minho looked up at Newt and Gally, raising an eyebrow at their sight. Harriet took a step back and smiled at them, nodding a salute. The blonde replied the same way and decided not to waste anymore time:

“Minho. I’d like to go to the Men Land. With Gally. Wanna come?”

“Why do you wanna go?” His friend asked.

“I want to go and see Alby. Want to ask him about Christmas.” The second-in-command answered.

“Christmas?” Minho frowned.

“What’s that?” Harriet was just as clueless than them.

“I don’t really know. It’s something Tommy mentioned and… I’d like to know more about it.” Newt shrugged. “It seemed important to him.”

“That’s your reason?” Gally rose an eyebrow. “Is it that important for you to go to the Men Land? It’s risky.”

“I’m aware of it.” The blonde suddenly snapped, his tone dry as he stared at the builder. “I was a runner too, remember?”

Harriet pinched her lips: Newt could sometimes give the impression that he had two personalities, but she couldn’t imagine how her life would be if she was like him, unable to run or borrow. Depending on others. She had understood that despite his kindness and attention, Newt had a certain pride. Being the second-in-command, being looked upon sometimes… And now not allowed to ever go upstairs on his own. She knew the blonde hated to be pitied, and hated even more to look like a spoiled child when having those moments of anger. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that… Forget it. I’m gonna help Chuck in the storage.”

And with that, he left. Gally and Minho watched him leave and stared at each other, hesitating. They often made faux-pas with Newt since his accident, treating him like a fragile little thing or like some greenie that had never gone into the Men Land ; no wonder the guy had mood swings or existential crisis… Harriet shook her head:

“Go with him. Both of you. I’ll take care of the Glade and Aris.”

“You sure?” Her leader asked.

“I don’t like it much but I’m a leader too when needed.” She stated. “Go with him. It’s important for him and I think he misses his friends too… You guys didn’t go upstairs much together.”

“Indeed…” Minho nodded. “You’re right. Gally, you fetch the backpacks. I take care of Newt.”

“Understood.”

The boys thanked the dark skinned girl and went to the storage area. They found Chuck who seemed relieved to see them:

“Guys!”

“Chuck, where’s Newt?” His leader and friend asked.

“Second level of the storage… He asked me the list of what we have and went to check.” The little borrower answered. “Is there a problem? He seemed in one of his bad days…”

“Yeah, I know. Can you help Gally? I’m gonna see him.”

And with those words, Minho climbed the ladders of their storage to go to the second level. Newt was there, sat in front of the shelves and counting the clothes available. The Asian sighed and came closer:

“Can I come without you trying to bite my head off?”

“I’m not angry.” The blonde groaned.

“Right.” His friend chuckled and sat at his side. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Newt sighed and looked at him. “I… I just don’t get used to it. And I am sorry to take it on you. It’s not fair.”

“Well… I can let you cry here… Or you can get up and come with us.” Minho smirked. “But tell me soon, I don’t have all the day. I’m a very busy borrower, you know?”

Both boys laughed and the blonde slapped his friend’s shoulder before getting up. He thanked him lowly, earning a tender smile from his leader and soon they were both on the ground, meeting Chuck and Gally. The little one waved them goodbye, always happy to help but never asking to come with them: he had had enough the last time he went to the Men Land and met Janson. The rescue mission had been enough emotions for him, he preferred the calmness of his storage.

The three boys ran in the darkness, knowing the way by heart. Newt had a limp but could run a bit without too much trouble, even if the blonde could feel Minho’s eyes staring at his back. They ran to the Up-Go (the name Thomas had given to their elevator had stayed) and used it to go directly to Alby’s grandmother’s flat. A exquisite smell came to them even before they arrived at the hole in the wall.

“By my pointed ears… Frypan’s cooking has never smelt that good…” Gally murmured.

Minho and Newt approved vividly. They could smell the hot chestnuts as well as the grilling turkey. Borrowers didn’t use to eat meat for it was something difficult to borrow, but the smell was to die for and the boys’ stomachs definitely growled all together. They ventured a bit further to see who was in the kitchen and were surprised to see a women they didn’t know. She looked like she was as tall as Alby (they had to crooked their necks as always with Big Ones), an ebony skin and her hair cascading on her shoulders like a river of very thin and long braids. They kept sneaking as she turn around in the kitchen: she had big dark eyes with long eyelashes, her eyelids were delicately painted in gold and her generous lips coloured in bright red. She was magnificent, even for borrowers. She suddenly called for Alby and the three boys had to protect their ears with their hands.

“Damn!” Minho groaned. “Why do they always have to shout?”

“I’m 70% deaf now, for sure.” Their builder nodded grumpily.

“Here comes Alby!” Newt exclaimed.

Their friend entered the kitchen and accepted to watch over the cooking while his mother finished preparing her presents for the evening. As soon as she got out of sight and her steps weren’t to be heard anymore, they got out of their hideout.

“Alby!” Minho called cheerfully.

“Guys?” The human’s eyebrows rose up in bewilderment.

“Hello Big One.” Newt teasingly smirked while Gally simply offered a short wave.

“What are you guys doing here?” Alby asked, visibly stressed. “If my parents see you…”

“Don’t worry. We know how to take care of ourselves.” The small leader grinned. “We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

“About what?” Their big friend smiled, bemused.

“Christmas.” The three borrowers answered in one voice.

Alby didn’t hide his surprise: never had he thought that his little friends would ask him about something like that. He watched carefully around just to be sure there was nobody coming and murmured:

“What do you wanna know?”

“What is it all about?” Newt asked. “Tommy mentioned it and… He got upset when I didn’t get it. Why are there presents? Why does it seem important to be together like it is a family thing or something? Tommy even said that he would be in Maze with his parents for a night or two for the occasion.”

“Seems big.” Minho commented, crossing his arms.

“Well… How could I explain that to you…?” The human wondered, scrutching his chin. “Let’s say it all began with religion. Christianism.”

“What is that?” The blonde questioned.

“What does that Christian guy have to do with all this? It’s nuts.” Gally added.

“Oh God…” Alby sighed. “Okay, long time ago people called Romans use to celebrate the sun’s return and rebirth of nature at this period. Like from 17th to 24th of december, I think… In name of the god Saturn. It was in the 3rd century if I recall it right. Then during the 4th century, the pope instored the Nativity celebration on the 25th of december. For christians, it’s the birth of Jesus, son of God. But it’s only during the 15th century that the Nativity Scene appeared in churches, and in the 17th century in the houses.”

The borrowers had sat to listen the story. But it was clear that it didn’t really answered their questions, and Newt was the first to say it:

“So… The presents are for the sun and nature… That’s it?” He frowned, trying hard to understand.

“That’s the origins of it.” Alby replied. “During the 19th century…”

“I don’t understand a damn about your centuries.” Gally stated. “What is it?”

“Hm, too long. Let’s say we are in the 21st century. One century is 100 years, okay?” The human tried to explain, not used to think about something that was so obvious to him. “God. That’s hard. There was a legend about a guy called Nicolas of Myre, like 1717 years ago, who was a bishop…”

“What’s a bishop?” Minho asked.

“An important religious guy.” Alby didn’t try to go deeper, knowing he would lost the wee ones. “He gave a lot to poor people when christians were prosecuted. His life is a huge story but to be quick: he became Saint Nicolas after his death. And it went through history as a folklore figure and in the 19th century, it became the Santa Claus we know. So… Now the presents thing became more like a business and children believe that a fat man in red brings them presents on christmas if they are obedient and nice. But for a lot of people it’s the celebration of Jesus’ birth.”

The three borrowers stayed silent, letting the information sink in. Of course it wasn’t really the explanation but it was the best Alby could do in such a short time and fearing to hear his parents coming to the kitchen. But his fear materialized into Winston, his big white cat, that apparently was pretty happy to have borrowers to celebrate Christmas. In a quick gesture, Alby took his friends and held them out of Winston’s range. The cat let out an angry meow at his human and went away quickly as Alby’s mother came back. The boy just had the time to hide the wee ones in his pocket.

“Is everything all right, Alby?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’m just gonna go to granny’s room. See if she doesn’t need anything… Or if I can just wrap dad’s present without him knowing.” Her son smiled nervously.

If the woman found it suspicious, she didn’t say anything and soon she was back to her cooking. Alby decided it was a good moment to sneak out and flee to his grandmother’s empty room. He closed the door and went to the desk, putting the wee ones near his grandmother’s doll house. The three of them sighed deeply, relieved to be far from the cat that they had called The Griever ever since they met it and it had tried to eat Thomas and Newt. Alby let out a heavy sigh too and looked at them:

“So now what?”

“What kind of presents do you do?” The blond borrower questioned, visibly willing to know. “Is it something special?”

“Well… Most of the time, it’s something you buy because you think the person will love it. But it can be handmade. There’s no rule. You just want to make people happy.” Alby shrugged. “The important part is to be with the people you love and to spend time with them.”

The borrowers nodded. Newt bit his lower lip, thinking deeply: so that was what Thomas was talking about. But now that he understood it a bit better, what kind of present should he give him? Could it be something he would borrow? Or be something handmade just like Alby had said. He was about to ask something else when they suddenly heard something coming and dashed to the doll house. Alby just saw them disappeared before hearing his grandmother at the door:

“Who are you talking to, Alby?”

The young man felt his heart beating fast. He hadn’t heard her coming. The old lady came closer, she was so sweet, all dressed up for Christmas. She was wearing a nice dress and a few discreet jewels. She looked so fragile to Alby, with her little trembling frame. He smiled and murmured:

“Well, you always mentioned the wee ones… So I supposed I could wish them a Merry Christmas too. So they won’t borrow too much from you.”

His grandmother laughed, visibly bemused by her grandson’s words. It was true that as far as Alby could remember, she had told him about the little people. Not that she had seen one of them, but she seemed to genuinely believe in them, just like a child would believe in Santa Claus. She gently patted his arm:

“The wee ones borrow what they need to borrow. An old lady like me has plenty of things that she doesn’t need. You are a good boy, Alby, but do not worry for the wee ones know nothing about greed and evil.”

Gally, Minho and Newt were watching them from the interior of the doll house, through the curtains. This old Big One lady fascinated them in her own way to believe in them. They wondered if she had seen one of their people in her life. Maybe just a glimpse. Then they saw her hugging her grandson and whispering:

“Thank you, Alby…”

“For what?” The young man asked.

“For not telling me I am crazy.” She simply said. “I know your mother had a hard time because of me and my stories... “

“I’m not my parents, gran’...” Alby countered. “If you say they exist, I believe you.”

Minho stayed silent and looked at his friends. Big Ones should not know about their existence, it was a question of survival. They needed to be secretive, discreet and unseen. It was their rules. But hearing this woman saying that people thought she was crazy, and apparently even from her own family, was probably the saddest thing they had ever heard. None of them had ever seen a borrower as old as this lady was. Somehow, even if she wasn’t one of her people, they respected her age. Newt was the first one to whisper:

“Shall we?”

“She’s gonna have a heart attack.” Gally mumbled. “Hey, Alby, Merry Christmas, we just killed your grandmother.”

“Maybe you’re right…” The blonde conceded.

“Or maybe we could just show her she’s not crazy.” Their leader murmured.

“How?” Newt frowned.

His friend had his shit-eating grin that made him always a bit nervous. Minho then got up and went through the doll house, looking arround, his friends on his heels. Then, without saying anything, he pushed a chair hardly enough to make it fall. The sound made Alby jump and gasp, feeling his grandmother straightening in his arms. The old lady looked at the doll house with wide eyes, mouth opened, in pure surprise. What had they done? Alby’s mind was running wild. But his grandmother stopped his now crazy brain by shaking slightly his arms:

“They’re there!” She whispered, with the happiness of a little girl. “They are in the doll house!”

“It could be mice, gran’...” Alby murmured, not sure what to say or do.

“They are not.” The old lady stated and smiled to him. “Those are the wee ones. I know it.”

“Do you… Do you want me to check?” The young man asked, troubled.

“No. Don’t!” His grandmother commanded. “They are… Fragile, you know. You might kill them out of fear.”

“Are you sure?” Alby insisted, not really knowing why: he should be happy that she didn’t want to check.

“Yes… I know it’s them. It’s enough for me. If they wanted to show up, they would.” She smiled, her eyes shinning like those of a little girl.

Alby felt his heart tightening: she was such a nice person, always dedicated to others… And now that she could have the proof she hadn’t lose it, she wouldn’t even try to know. She had a simple heart, but a pure one. He wondered if he could… Gently, he took his grandmother’s hand and pulled her to the bed:

“Gran’, sit on the bed, please.”

“What for?” She asked him, surprised.

“So we can wish them a Merry Christmas.” Hi grandson smiled. “Perhaps they will show up after all… Right?”

His grandmother let out a little laugh and hesitated for an instant, but she wanted to please Alby and simply nodded. She walked slowly to the bed and sat on it with his help. She was pleased that the young man tried so hard to understand her, to tell her that she wasn’t crazy and just playing his part by making her think he believed her. Because how could he really think she was sane by mentioning little people running around her flat and taking stuff. So she smiled brightly as he sat at her side:

“Let’s do this?” Alby whispered before looking to the doll house. “Merry Christmas, little guys.”

“Merry Christmas.” The old lady cheerfully murmured. “I’ll let you some cookies on the kitchen counter.”

It was so pleasant for her that her grandson made that much efforts for her. But soon, her smile froze and dropped as the small door began to open. Slowly, she saw a little head appearing at the door. He looked young, with black short hair, slightly pointed ears and broad shoulders. Her eyes were so wide that Alby wondered if she was going to have a heart attack for real. But tears began to fill her eyes and roll down her cheeks, a hand coming to her mouth.

Minho walked a few steps out of the house, not willing to take too many risks, and stopped, not letting go of the old woman’s stare. He slowly bowed, showing her the respect he had for her. He then talked:

“Merry Christmas to you too, Madam.”

“Alby… Do you see him too…?” She sobbed.

“Yes, grandmother. I see him too.” Alby nodded, holding tightly her hand. “You’re not crazy, gran’... This is Minho. And he’s my friend.”

Minho smiled at those words, visibly pleased, and a little bemused when seeing the old lady looking at her grandson in awe. Alby simply smiled at her, telling her that she had always been right about the wee ones, that they trully existed. She pressed his arm in her trembling hands:

“You knew… You knew…”

“Yes, gran’.” Alby admitted.

“Madam.” Minho continued. “Would you like to meet my friends?”

The old lady shivered. Others, she would see more than one wee one. How could this even be real? Then it strucked her: it was all a dream. She had fallen asleep in that room and dreamed about her grandson presenting her wee ones. This thought calmed her tired running heart, she smiled fondly at that little one in front of her:

“It would be wonderful.”

Her dream was magnificent, she had never dreamed about them so vividly. Her heart had a little jump nonetheless when she saw another wee one appear at the door of the doll house: this one was thin, with blond wild hair, big brown eyes and what looked like a little limp. He walked hesistantly to the first little one and bowed too.

“Merry Christmas, Mam’. Name’s Newt.”

Alby’s grandmother smiled a bit more and nodded a salute. She then saw a third wee one coming. He mumbled his name so she couldn’t quite get it but she didn’t ask him to repeat: all these emotions made her tired. She announced her grandson that she was going to take a nap before the diner. She excused herself to the wee ones, explaining that she was an old lady that needed some rest. The borrowers smiled and watched as Alby helped his grandmother into the bed, they wished her good night and once more a very Merry Christmas. Once Alby was sure she was asleep, he looked as his little friends and smiled:

“Thank you, guys. It was the best Christmas present for her.”

“But we didn’t give her any present…” Newt objected.

“Sometimes, presents aren’t something you can touch.” Their Big One friend explained. “Everyone thinks she lost it because she always talk about little people running into her walls… But now… Maybe she will know she’s not crazy. Not at all.”

The three borrowers looked at each other: this all thing about presents was more complex than they thought first, but it was also simple in a way. They asked Alby to take care of his family to let them sneak back in their tunnel. Alby agreed, taking Winston with him for good measure, allowing the three wee ones to run to their hideout while he occupied his family in the living room. On their way, they didn’t hesitate though to take a few little things for their own special meal, excited by all they had learn.

“So what are you going to offer to your Tommy?” Minho smirked has they send their collect down with their system of elastics.

“I’m not gonna tell you.” Newt groaned and jumped in the Up-Go that now could go also downwards thanks to the builders’ work.

They laughed and got back to the Glade, hurrying in order not to meet any inconvenient as rats. Frypan welcomed them vividly when seeing them bringing their catch. They had taken only special things, so he would make wonders. Newt smiled as they all agreed to wait for his lover since it was what motivated this expedition.

He had to be patient because the brunette only came back two nights after (he had been pouting, Newt was sure of it!). But when Thomas arrived at the Glade, a tremendous smell welcomed him: gingerbread, a dauphine potato, even stewed fruits and… a bit of turkey. How the runners had been able to bring that without being caught was impressive. Thomas walked around, baffled as he saw everyone working to decorate the Glade. The builders were installing a pine tree figurine, probably a decoration borrowed to the Big Ones. Lights garlands had been placed around the Glade, giving a sensation of almost magic.

“Wow..”

“You like it?” Murmured a voice behind him.

“Newt!” Thomas exclaimed. “What’s all this?”

“Well… Someone mentioned something about Christmas so…” The blonde smiled almost shyly.

“What…? You guys made all this… Because of me?” The brunette whispered.

“Thanks to you.” His second-in-command corrected.

“Newt…” Thomas felt his cheeks blushing.

“I… Don’t really have a present. Because it’s a bit new to me…” Newt apologised. “So… I asked everyone to help me… In order to… Show you how much I... Love you.”

Thomas’ eyes widened: it wasn’t at all in the blonde’s habit to say such things, and judging by his fidgeting, Newt was very nervous. A goofy smiled splited the brunette’s face and he engulfed his lover in a bone-crushing hug. His lips naturally founding the blonde’s in a tender yet passionate kiss before murmuring:

“Thank you, Newt… I love you. I love you so much.”

 

**The end**


End file.
